


Скажи мне, где мы подведем черту

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: 410, Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Missing Scene, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Развернутая версия последней сцены Сильвера и Мади в сериале.
Relationships: Madi/John Silver
Kudos: 3





	Скажи мне, где мы подведем черту

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tell me where do i draw the line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366033) by [falmarien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falmarien/pseuds/falmarien). 



> 1) Переведено на ЗФБ 2020 для WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem.  
> 2) Шипперам пары читать с осторожностью.

Она нашла его на холме.  
Это было место, отдаленное от лагеря, с видом на океан, кусок земли, знакомый ей настолько, что она могла вообразить все с отчетливостью: край скалы, выдающейся далеко в море, и вода за ним. Это было ее место. Их место. Подняться сюда, должно быть, потребовало у него порядочно времени — но она, кажется, понимала, почему.  
Верный своему слову, Джон Сильвер остался после того, как все вожди и пираты ушли. Их люди были достаточно дружелюбны, видя в нем того, кто участвовал во всем этом не из алчности, того, кто принес мир. Того, кто безоговорочно ценил жизнь их принцессы как нечто крайне важное.  
Мади все еще невыносимо тяжело было смотреть на него. Но она должна была - себе, да и ему тоже, - довести дело до конца,и поэтому она решила проделать весь этот путь сюда, почти на другой конец острова, где, насколько хватало взгляда, не нашлось бы никого, кто мог бы усомниться в ней, - только чтобы ей самой усомниться в себе.  
(Она все еще сомневалась. Но она уже пришла.)  
Он встал, затем обернулся.  
Она могла видеть, в какой момент он заметил ее: ее присутствие, ее одежду, ее лицо.  
— Я здесь, чтобы сказать тебе, что мы оставляем остров. Королева решила, что для нашей безопасности лучше всем лагерем переселиться куда-то еще, оставаться здесь будет рискованно.  
Его взгляд был внимательным, настороженным. Выжидающим.  
— Хорошо.  
— Я ухожу тоже.  
— Уходишь, как...  
— Моя мать все еще королева, и я оставляю остров, чтобы наладить поставки провизии и прочих наших ресурсов. Даже с учетом того, что договор вступил в силу, мы еще не в безопасности. Сейчас мир, потому что они пока не могут позволить себе сражаться с нами, но так будет не всегда.  
— Это звучит... разумно.  
— Я прошу и тебя тоже покинуть остров.  
На кратчайший момент его лицо застыло, но он быстро овладел собой, как если бы уже готовил себя к этому. Возможно, так оно и было.  
— Мади, когда я говорил, что буду ждать, я имел в виду...  
Мади подняла руку, чтобы остановить его, взгляд ее был твердым.  
— Я помню. Я понимаю.  
Не мигая глядя на нее, он повертел в руках свой костыль.  
— Война, которой я хотела, война, которой хотел Флинт — она не закончилась из-за того, что ты совершил. Слишком много людей моего народа еще в цепях, и они страдают. Однажды это случится снова, так или иначе. Я... Я думаю, теперь я лучше понимаю, почему ты сделал, то, что сделал.  
Внезапно, на краткое мгновение, ей захотелось, чтобы этот разговор происходил в её хижине, где она могла бы сесть, чтобы не чувствовать этой слабости в ногах, которые при этом были в полном порядке, а сердце её не переполняли бы нежные воспоминания о том, какребенком она бегала вокруг этого холма, или о них двоих, держащихся за руки и улыбающихся, в спокойной уверенности, что эта вершина холма достаточно укромна, чтобы не было нужды скрываться, актерствовать, притворяться.  
Сильвер все еще смотрел на неё, его взгляд был беспокойным, но терпеливым. Бывало,она завидовала ему, ошибочно принимая это за проницательность, самообладание, практичность — что не было полностью неверно, но сейчас она понимала лучше: он несомненно обладал ясным умом и мудростью, но по-настоящему спокойным не был никогда.  
— Но для меня этого недостаточно. Цивилизация не пощадит нас, и мы должны быть к этому готовы, понимать, как все это устроено. Я осознаю это сейчас. Вот что я собираюсь делать. Может быть, впоследствии я пойму тебя лучше. Может быть, нет. Это в будущем.  
(Сильвер заметил, как её пальцы, отбарабанили несколько ударов по платью и замерли. Она никогда не была суетливой. Он не был уверен, стоило ли ему переживать на сей счет. Однако, стоило или нет, а не переживать он не мог.)  
— Ты сказал, что будешь ждать, пока я не пойму, почему ты сделал то, что сделал. Сейчас я понимаю. Настолько, насколько могу. И ты все еще небезразличен мне.  
— Как и ты мне.  
— Но я не могу больше тебе доверять.  
Это было словно рябь на воде, едва заметная поначалу, но затем неопровержимо очевидная: он давно привык скрывать свои страдания и держать лицо, но она могла видеть следы, все еще могла, и быть свидетелем этого причиняло ей боль.  
Но она должна была, и все было кончено.  
Мади покинула остров три дня спустя, не давая каких-либо обещаний.  
Джон Сильвер отплыл днем позже, надо полагать, в Нассау.  
Прочее же осталось истории.


End file.
